


All Bark all Bite.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Human, I Love GOT7, Light Angst, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Witch Curses, almost werewolves, and they deserve more love and happiness, back stroy, but you got coco and me!, cats and dogs, i kinda like this universe, i love these boys, jjp, long story, markson, time lapse, youngjae i'm sorry you're alone again naturally, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one where the boys are cursed to live their days until dusk as their pet animals, not knowing they were going to change more than just learning to adjust to their new bowel systems and anatomy.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, like bakcground
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All Bark all Bite.

Jinyoung locked the door behind him, shutting it softly so as to not wake up the cat inside. Youngjae and yugyeom fidgeted, sniffing the floor u their leash out. When he turned back, there was a girl who was barely holding back her excitement on seeing two small dogs. Her mother was holding her hand, keeping her away. He sleepily smiled. "Come say hi, Soo-ah." He waved her over. Soo-ah looked up at her mother who smiled and let her hand go. Soo-ah ran up to him from her door hands outstretched. Youngjae cowered and hid behind jinyoung. Yugyeom was still busy sniffing he didn't notice the tiny terror coming his way. "what's his name!?" She gently laid a hand on yugyeom. "I call him gyeom." He smiled as the girl's grin widened when yugyeom acknowledged her and nuzzled into her hand. "this one-" he lifted youngjae. " I call him coco senior." Soo-ah giggled. "Why senior?" "Cus my friend has coco junior. " Jinyoung shrugged. "alright come Soo-ah. Your bus will be here." Her mother called. Soo-ah sighed as he scratched youngjae behind his soft ears. " Can I play with them in the evening?" She pouted at him. Jinyoung smiled, tight lipped.

The park was not very crowded yet. Jinyoung loosened his hold on the leash and let yugyeom and youngjae guide him. Jackson said he'd be waiting at the fountain and the boys had been to the park plenty of Times, they knew their way around. They found Jackson taking pictures of mark, as mark posed in the sunlight making the sunlight glitter. Jackson was dressed in tracks and looked like he had just finished his run, he still looked good grabbing some teenage girls attention. Jinyoung didn't look bad, he just threw on the sweats he was in before he had stripped down last night and grabbed whatever shoes youngjae and yugyeom held out for him. They had been insistent as soon as it had dawned to drag him out as a punishment for last night. Atleast he had showered before he had fallen asleep. He fixed his hair as the same girl noticed him. Yugyeom jumped into the frame almost pushing mark. "Woah gyeomie!" Jackson gasped. He whipped around to look at jinyoung. "You're late." Jackson sighed. Jinyoung simply shrugged. He undid yugyeom and youngjae's leash to let them play with mark.

Jinyoung looked over at his screen as Jackson uploaded the new pictures he had taken of mark. " You seem to like having a pet now." "It's easy with mark and Bam." Jackson grinned. "Oh right, how's Bam?" "He's good. He went live yesterday, 'bambam is not missing' because his followers were wondering how come he doesn't post stories during the day. He said he felt better." Jinyoung sighed. "That's good. I hope we find that witch soon." Jackson nodded. They sat on the bench watching mark and coco senior chase a butterfly as gyeom rolled around on the grass. "How's jaebum hyung?" "He's fine. He's gotten used to it now." "Youngjae still going to work at the radio station?" "Yeah he's got a night show." "That worked out well." Jinyoung agreed. Something caught Mark's attention and he was running after it. Yugyeom followed him. "oh! what's up with them?"

Jinyoung stood up when mark and yugyeom ran faster. "marco!! gyeomie!!" Jackson yelled running after them, while jinyoung crossed over the jogger path to pick youngjae up. He could see Jackson apologising to some man up ahead, holding gyeom in his arms. Marco was no where to be seen. "What happened?" He asked youngjae. Youngjae barked out an answer, which jinyoung pretended to understand. Jackson returned to his side by then. "What's wrong?" "Ran after some cat." He sighed. Mark skipped back eagerly to them. "Scared the man's dog and he won't stop telling me bout how dogs need to be leashed and stuff." Yugyeom, mark and youngjae talked amongst themselves while jinyoung and Jackson just watched. "They must know the cat?" Jinyoung asked. "maybe it was also cursed like them." Jackson offered. "We'll find out in the evening. Drop by our place for dinner." Jinyoung leashed gyeom and let youngjae down. "we've got to go."

\----------------------------------------------------

In the evening, after finishing her homework and yelling as she ran out " I'm going to jinyoung oppa's house to play with the doggos!" Soo-ah ran across the corridor to jinyoung's apartment. She stood on her tip toes to ring the bell and rocked back on her heels excited. She looked up at the face that had opened the door. "oh where is jinyoung oppa?" Yugyeom smiled at her. "Hi Soo-ah. Do you know who I am?" She nodded, peeking between his legs for the dogs. "He's gone to the vet with the dogs." Yugyeom told her. "No dogs?" He pouted "nope." "What about the fat cat!?" Yugyeom laughed out loud at that. Jaebum would kill her of he heard that. "He took the cat too." "Oh." Soo-ah frowned hanging her head, she turned away. "Come around in the morning or afternoon. No school tomorrow right?" Yugyeom placated. She grinned. "Really!?" Yugyeom smiled, "really!"

"she's gonna be upset tomorrow." Youngjae frowned at him. "You really think the curse will be lifted?" Yugyeom asked brushing past him. "Mark hyung said, she promised if we meet her tonight, she would fix it." Youngjae followed. "She's a witch hyung. We can't trust her!" "but we are going to meet her right! I've taken a sick leave today!" Jaebum sighed silencing them. "We are going Youngjae. Only then will we get all the answers to your questions. Now can you two help with dinner, jackson, mark and Bam are on their way." Youngjae went to set the table while yugyeom helped Jaebum with the rice.

\------------------------------------------

"When do we have to go!?" Bambam's voice was muffled, his mouth full of rice. "At midnight." Mark supplied. "Do we call the police?" Jackson mumbled. "Why would we call the police?" "cus she cursed you! there must be some police for dark art practitioners." "and you know their number?" Jaebum deadpanned. "I'm sure normal police know-" Jinyoung cut him off by pinching his thigh. "stop." "I really want to know why she cursed us." Mark sat back. "What was her name again?" "akira?" Jinyoung replied not looking up from the bowl of rice he was demolishing. "It's jackson's fault, he brought her over to our table."Bambam hissed over the sound of cutlery clinking. "HEy! how would i know she was a witch who was after pet owners!!" Jackson squawked.  
"You should know someone can't be that pretty and be normal." Yugyeom burped. "That's true, it's always, he's hot but" Bambam pointed at Youngjae. "he lives in his parent's basement." Youngjae snorted. "She pretty but-"Mark went next. "She's a witch." Jaebum grinned at Jackson. "He's sweet but he's a pedophile." Yugyeom sighed. "What the fuck!?" Bambam shifted away from him to look at him. "Why would you ruin the mood like that." "Hey! it's a pressing issue. We have to talk about it." Youngae patted his back to calm him down. "Who was it even?" Mark asked bending over the table. "Bam?" "No way man!!"  
Jackson cleared his throat. "You know what Jinyoung told me when he introduced Jaebum hyung to me?" Youngjae started laughing drowning his answer. "He's cute but, he has like 5 cats." Jaebum pouted as the others joined youngjae.

Jinyoung, yugyeom, Youngjae and Jaebum drove in jinyoung's car while Mark, Bambam and Jackson drove in Mark's. The had agreed to meet akira under the bridge near the bar they met at for the first time. It had been pretty late that night too, the night they were celebrating Jackson's birthday. Mark had drunk enough to confess when JAckson's head whipped to the side as a woman passed them. The rest of the boys were at the table, snacking and drinking while waiting for another round. "Did you see her?" "who?" Mark asked, slightly tipsy. "That girl Mark!" Jackson pointed with his chin at the girl on the other end of the counter. The bartender placed the tray filled with their drinks on the bar, between their elbows. "You take these to the table, i'll be right there." Jackson grabbed two shot glasses and headed over to the pretty lady leaving Mark gaping at the bar. He slammed the tray down and the boys digged in, grabbing their drinks quickly. Jinyoung was the designated driver and therefore the only one sober to notice Mark's expression. "All good?" "yeah, it's whatever." MArk shrugged picking up a blue liquid filled glass.

=========================

Jackson threw his arm around him making the liquid slosh in it's tall glass. "Guys! Meet Akira. Akira, meet my friends!" Jackson shifted letting Akira step in beside him. Youngjae slid into their booth making place for her to sit. "Hi!" She smiled at each of them. "you're pretty!" Yugyeom yelled over the music. "Thank you!"She giggled, an elegant hand covering her smile. "Let me introduce you!" Jackson grinned. "This is Mark!" HE shook Mark by his shoulders. "He's a youtuber, you must have seen him!" "I think so, I've seen your mukbang." Mark smiled tightly. "Thank you." "are you korean though??" "Ah no, i'm actually from the states, i came here to study. I needed some extra money so i started the youtube channel. It actually did well i ended up keeping it as my job. I like the city so i decided to stay afterall." "He's soo cool right!? His channel is the best! he's got so many followers, his own merch, brand deals he-" Mark covered his mouth to stop him. "enough!" Jackson licked his hand making mark shove him out of the booth. Jinyoung offered Mark a napkin. Jackson chuckled as he sat back beside him. "Then there's Jaebum hyung. HE's a paramedic." "and that's jinyoung, he's a detective. Jaebum and jinyoung are a couple." Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at them. Jaebum rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you met on field?" Akira grinned. Jinyoung chuckled. "yeah." "Bammie here is unemployed! He just quit his job." "as what?" "i used to be a art and design director at Team Wang. I quit two days ago, cus i wasn't happy. No offense to JAckson. I just am going through something" Yugyeom kissed Bam's forehead and cuddled him closer. "Yugyeom is the manager and owner of this bar and the dance studio upstairs. He owns this building." "young and rich" She teased. "It's not like that. I opened the studio upstairs only, my parents own this building, we had a restaurant here that my brother converted into a bar. He's gone on a soul searching and traveling experience, so i'm managing the place. That's all." Yugyeom smiled sheepishly. Jinyoung pat him. "and you're doing good." "Ah and that's Youngjae. He's a radio Jockey! has the night show-" "DanBam! I know!" Akira gasped. " I hear you all the time!" Youngjae laughed, his ears turning red at the attention. "Thank you so much!" "ah, you talk about your dog, coco, how's she?" "She's good." Youngjae smiled his smile reserved only for coco. "ah, everyone knows about coco." Jackson grinned. "and you jackson-shhi? Everyone knows you too. Team Wang is everyone's favorite." She strokes his arm. "do you have any pets?" "ah akira-shi, i can't even take care of myself. There's no way i can take care of pets or plants. That's why, i'm looking for someone to love me and ta-" Mark shoved chips into his mouth. "Shut up." Akira and the boys laughed at Jackson's comical expression. "What do you do Akira-sshi?" "I'm a vet." "ah, that's why you asked about pets?" She nodded as she sipped her drink. "I love animals, since i was a kid. And i'm lucky to work with them now." "Bam and Jaebum hyung have 4 cats!" Yugyeom held up all 10 of his fingers. "Yugyeom is cut off." Jaebum grabbed the drink out of his hand making the youngest pout. "Mark has a pupper, milo." Jackson pointed at him. "Yugyeom too." "he's not-" "Jinyoung-shi?" "oh i don't have any pets. I just help Jaebum hyung out." "do you two not live together, are they not your babies too?" "no, we just started going out." Jinyoung chuckled, looking away. oh how he had wanted them to move in together.

"That's enough then." Akira slammed her glass on the table. "what?" Jackson looked up at her. "Thank you for the drink, and in return I'll give you a curse." "excuse me?" BAmbam, sat up pushing his boyfriend's arms off him. "all of you with you pets, do you know what it's like to live like that." "Is she crazy?" Mark whispered. " Well, you will from today, everyday until dusk you will shift o your pet's form and only when the sun sets will you shift back to your human skin. but you will change and you will remember what it was like until you repent." She smirked. "I'm not sober enough for this." Jinyoung snorted. "What do you mean? Why are you doing this?" Jaebum asked. "Like i said, so that you repent. when you do, and you find me, we'll see." the lights went out then and they never saw her again.

It was no one's fault that they crashed at they're house, thinking the whole night had been a dream. Jinyoung woke up to someone scratching his leg. He looked up, barely rasing his head to see his leg out of the blanket. He dragged it back in and burrowed further into his sheets. The thing about waking up once is that it's like a crack on the wall letting little light in, letting little bit of your sleep go and consciousness in. and before you know it, the walls broken down and you're basking in the sun, given into your consiousness and woken up. He sat up when he heard meowing. "hyung? Did you bring another cat home? Or leave the window open again?" He rubbed his eyes, blinking awake. The meowing grew louder and longer. He looked down at the foot of the bed and there was a cat, one he'd never seen before. It was grey coated with coal black eyes staring at him. Jinyoung gaped at it. "where'd you come from?" HE kicked the covers off him and slid out of his bed to search for Jaebum. "Jaebum?" "hyung!?" He called out, walking past the kitchen to the living room. He checked the washroom and the front door. The cat followed him around, nipping at his feet. "How'd you get in?" Jinyoung mumbled to himself and walked into the kitchen. He paused when he felt the floor under his feet wet. There was apuddle of water near the refrigerator and Jaebum's clothes in a heap near it, half wet. A plastic glass tumblr lay on the floor on it's side. Jinyoung stared at more confused  
than before. When realization hit him he looked up at the cat sitting on the heap of clothes. "No way." HE bent down. "Jaebum?" He cupped the cat's head and it nuzzled into his palms. And there it was, Jaebum's twin moles like tiny spots near the cat's eye. Jinyoung gasped.

After rounding up all the boys from their homes, they came to the conclusion that they were screwed. Mark and youngjae were little maltese dogs, yugyeom was a brown pom, bambam was a spynx and Jaebum a russian blue cat. JAckson gaped at them as they sniffed each other out. "This is bad." He licked his lips. "What do we do Jinyoung-ah?" Jinyoung sighed. "first, they're gonna need us. till they get used to their new body and functions and insticts. So let's divide them between us." HE clapped his hands catching their attention. "So you're gonna live with me and Jackson for a bit till we figure this out and find that lady. So Jaebum hyung comes with me. Who else wants to come?" Yugyeom trotted on his tiny legs to his side. Youngjae follwed. MArk and Bambam shifted to his side too. Jackson frowned. "Yah!" Jinyoung chuckled. "I'm sorry boys, i can't house all of you. we're not just talking bout the day, you're gonna have to stay over till we fix this. If we go by what happened, you change into your animal form leaving your clothes back as soon as the sun rises so you'd return to your human form when it sets but without your clothes. So it's best we prepare for it and live together for now?" He scratched Yugyeom behind his ears. "I know, Jackson's never taken care of pets before, but he'll learn and you guys can guide him. So trust and believe him." Jinyoung sat back to let them choose. Jaebum raised a pow to nudge Mark. MArk walked to JAckson slowly. "Mark!" Jackson yelled happily, he bent down gathering him into his arms. Bambam slithered to his side to. "thank you." Jinyoung smiled. "then let's meet tonight. Don't forget to get supplies, like food, toys, collar, leashes and stuff." Jinyoung instruted as he lifted youngjae. Jaebum and Yugyeom followed him to his car. He helped them inside and waved Jackson bye before seating himself. JAckson waved back, and watched them go. "Jinyoung is so cool" He pet Mark, hand gliding up down his back. "I promise to be the coolest daddy too." He smiled down at Mark. Bambam bit his shoe. "Bad kitty!" Jackson admonished. Mark really wished he could sigh.

It wasn't easy, it took weeks to get used to their anatomy, Jaebum was still embarrassed bout his toilet habits. Thankfully they didn't eat dog food or cat food, and could stomach normal diet, and everyone except yugyeom eat out of plates. Yugyeom actually liked a bowl which jinyoung chose to ignore. They shifted all thier work to the nights when they could return to their human form. Youngjae didn't find any difference there. Yugyeom had to shut down the dance studio and suspend classes temporarily and worked on the bar alone. Mark recorded most of videos in the night, he stopped doing vlogs and stuck to filming himself playing games. Jaebum took on night shifts and Jinyoung picked him if it went too long into the next day. Bambam struggled the most, missing out on interviews and being confined to the house. He couldn't even go out and party since all of his friends were busy now during the nights. He would help Yugyeom out at the bar sometimes or join Mark. But everyone could tell, he was lost. Jackson for the most part did a good job with Mark and Bambam guiding him, he never forgot meals, locking up, taking them out for walks, bathing them or cleaning them after, he had even trimmed Mark's paws although he had almost cried.

Jinyoung woke up earlier than he ever had to catch the sun rise and watch his boyfriend disappear. "Disappear?" Jackson forwned at the word. "HE doesn't disappear. Mark is still mark as Marco." Jackson mumbled. they had to name the boys because of all the questions they'd get in public. Mark was marco, bam was bambi, yugyeom was gyeom, youngjae was coco senior, Jaebum was JB. Jinyoung grumbled, "Maybe it's that way for you Jackson, but it's hard for me. I know it's Jaebum but i can't do the things i can with Jaebum. It's like he's gone. The best part about being with Jaebum is our silence and our conversations. These days I only get silence. He's busy all night with work and cathcing up on things he's missed during the day." He sighed wistfully. "I just miss him." Jackson squeezed his shoulder. "we'll figure this out." Jinyoung nodded."I've tried looking for her, vets and clinics in the city. Haven't come across her name yet." "hey," Jinyoung looked up at Jackson fiddling with his robe, they were in a sauna like always when Jackson needed to talk. "Mark and I have gotten close during this." Jinyoung smiled at him. "That's nice." "Bammie too. I helped him meet up with a therapist." "That's great. I hope he can talk to them and figure things out." "yeah." "I hate seeing him like this." "I know. but we'll figure it out."

==================

The tiers screeched as Mark parked. "Wow! Mark, you cannot drive." "I can drive just fine, what do you know about drivinng, anyways!" Mark scowled. "Get out of my car." Bambam pulled a face at him before stepping out. Jackson stepped out from the back while MArk locked up. "Jinyoung parked there." Jackson pointed to a chery red car pulling in to parking a few cars down. "cool, let's go." Mark pocketed his keys and walked out of Parking towards the bridge. Bambam linked his arms with Mark. "IT's gonna be okay right?" "Yeah, don't worry."

Akira was already there when they arrived. "Hello boys." She walked out from behind a column. "Akira!" Yugyeom pointed drawing everyone's attention to her. "You bitch!" "I'm actually a feline." She smiled. "Yugyeom stop." Jinyoung pulled him back. "We're here. We found you. Now fix this mess." Mark ordered. "Watch your tone pretty boy." Akira teased. "I did say you'd have to repent." "for what!? Having a pet!" Jaebum scowled at her. "Yes." She answered simply. "How is having a pet a sin? or worng? I don't understand!?" Youngjae was calmer than the other, mostly because he was just confused. "Because you don't deserve them. You are not worthy of their love or loyalty." Akira hissed. "I have seen what you do to your animals. You train them, make them do tricks and give them treats all for your instagram page, you dye them in fancy colours, neon pink and blue, black and white and then name them, mona the Panda to start an instagram page for them. You don't care for them, you just want them for the money, to be famous, to breed and sell, to make yourself look nice. you imprison them, i've lost so many birds and fish because of you, you want them small to carry around like an accessory, rabbits and dogs, and leave behind the old ones and big ones who are then put down, you give them without a care when you can't take the responsibility, you treat them like your toys." The boys listened silently, watching the fire in her eyes. "You don't deserve them, their companionship and love. They're soo smart and they aren't like humans driven by material motives and temporary happiness, they're with you for all they're lives and you mistreat them. That's why i chose to punish you and people like you." she growled. "how was it?"

Jaebum drew in a deep breathe. "I'm an only child. My parents worked in our farms from dawn till dusk. I grew up lonely in the countryside. SO when i moved to the city to study, i was excited to meet people. And yet, in this big city with so many people, i was alone again." "what are you saying?" Akira frowned. "That's wheni met nora." Jaebum continued. "She was a tiny thing in the alley beside my apartment, i found her wheni went to throw the trash. She was so pretty and warm. I took her home and she fell asleep on my stomach. I wasn't alone after that. She never made me feel alone." When no said anything he didn't stop. "She was my best friend akira. Nora brought home odd, koonta just followed. I picked up more strays who were hungry or hurt and never really confined to my house. Because i love cats. I just want them happy and safe, do their thing and hear me sing and rant and read. I don't know about these people you talk off, but to me, my cats are everything." Akira pouted. "I didn't know that."

"I fought for latte because no one was ready to take her. I didn't want anyone to go through what I did after my parents passed and i was abandoned. I fought for all of my cats and i worked hard to provide for them so don't say i don't love them." Bambam stood beside Jaebum, taking his hand.

"When I moved from L.A to Seoul, i had no one to celebrate with or to cry to. I was such an introvert. I brought milo home and he's been there for me, and helped me open up, making every day better. He's my emotional support, i would never hurt him Akira." Mark grabbed the hand Jaebum held out to him.

Jinyoung nudged Yugyeom. "I have an insta-" Yugyeom stuttered. "Instagram page for Dalkyeom. He wasn't my dog you see, he was my brother's. When my brother decided to travel the world for a bit, i offered to take care of him. I post the pictured for him. People started following after, because they said, seeing Dalkyeom made them smile, made them warm and happy. for people who liked him, for people who couldn't afford dogs themselves, for people who lost their dogs that looked like dalkyeom, i do it for them." Bambam pulled yugyeom to him.

Youngjae cleared his throat. "I've always loved dogs but i could never raise one because i'm allergic to the fur. So mark hyung helped me find coco. And just like them all, coco is my bestfriend. I love her. She's the person I look forward to going home to." Akira swallowed unable to say anything. "I understand your anger and I'm sorry so many of your friends were hurt. We've never seen anything like that, or never knew this happened." "Don't." Akira stopped him. "don't apologize. I never knew your story and thought you were all alike. I'm sorry. I'm sure your animal friends love you. And you deserve it." She smiled. "I'm sorry and i promise, we'll try to do better." Youngjae held out his hand to her. He pulled her in for a hug with the boys. "what you've done has changed us. I promise i'd never take my hyungs for granted." bambam mumbled. "yeah, i have a new respect for my dog for being such a good boy." Yugyeom said. "i think jinyoung is the one for me." Jaebum whispered to her. "I'm in love with Jackson." Mark sighed. They broke apart when they heard Jackson sob. Jinyoung waved them off, embarrassed by the way Jackson cried on his shoulder. Jackson spoke with teary eyes and snot filled nose."This is so beautiful!"

Jinyoung drove Youngjae and Yugyeom home with Jaebum while Mark and Bambam drove back to theirs. Jackson offered to walk Akira to the bus stop. "Thank you." He whispered. "for what?" She chuckled. "For lifting the curse." "i had to." She smiled sadly. "I knew there was some good in the world, but these boys seemed like they'd been through a lot and their pets saved them. I had to, for their sake." Jackson smiled. "You're not so bad." "you're not so bad yourself." They giggled. "I really wanted to see you in your animal form. Thought you'd make a cute puppy. Did you really never have pets?" Akira sat down once they reached the stop. JAckson leaned against the chart with the bus routes, humming as he thought. "Oh, we did have a turtle." He blurted. Akira's eyes glint. "Please don't! My dad raised him like his own son!" he backed away slowly. She laughed. "Don't worry." JAckson sighed in relief before sitting beside her. "So you and MArk huh?" "huh! what! no!" Jackson laughed it off, waving his hands around. "Come on, that night at the bar, you were all, Mark this, mark that, mark is so cool the only thing you didn't say was I love MArk." Jackson stared at her, blushing a little, before giving up and looking away. "I did not! Besides, Mark would never date me." "Why's that?" "Because he's Mark. Independent, handsome and cool. He doesn't need me." "Why would he need you when he just loved you!" Akira snorted. "Why do men always want their lovers to need them!? God!" She rolled her eyes. "Do you think your dogs love you because they need you!? NO Jackson. They love you just because." "really?" "really, it's that simple for them. It's un-conditional." She pinches his cheeks. "Do you think he likes me?"JAckson rubbed his cheek. "no, i think he loves you. And he's probably cursing you right now for walking me home." She stood up when the bus rolled in. "Go JAckson!"

\---------------------------

"I'm nervous." Jaebum breathed. They were making out on the couch, Jaebum on top of Jinyoung straddling him the moment they entered his apartment. "About tomorrow? I'm sure she meant it hyung. You'll be fine." Jinyoung tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Let's take an off tomorrow then! I'll call in sick!" "serious?" "super.We'll go my babies at mom's place." Jinyoung grinned, leaning up to capture his lips again. They broke apart when the heard the door open. "now?" Jaebum mouthed. "Who's it?" Jinyoung sat up, pushing himself on his elbows. "IT's me." MArk grunted. He dragged himself in, eyes rimmed red and lips bitten. "What's wrong?" Jaebum climbed off jinyoung. That's when the water works began. "Jackson, that jerk!"  
After an hour of consoling Mark, Jinyoung had made him agree to stay and not go look Jackson. "hyung can you get extra blankets and pillow, hyung can sleep on the couch watching TV." Jinyoung instructed Jaebum. Jinyoung continued stroking Mark's back. "That movie you missed is on tonight. You wanna see that. Will help you take your mind of that idiot." MArk sighed."He really likes you hyung, he's just scared. I promise." Jinyoung whispered just as the door opened again. "what the?" He looked over his shoulder to find Jackson standing, or trying to. He was panting and bent over. "Mark!" HE croaked. Mark stood up. "What are you doing here?" "I went to your place. Bambam was at landlords with his cats and Milo. He told me you were here. I need to talk to you." He gasped. Jinyoung tiptoed out of the room and bumped into Jaebum carrying extras for Mark. "Don't." He pushed Jaebum back into his room, locking the door behind him. "what's up?" JAebum questioned. "It's all good." Jinyoung smiled.

\-----------------------

Jaebum waited for the sun to rise. Jinyoung had an arm wrapped around his waist, his chin propped on Jaebum's shoulder as they looked out the balcony. The first rays of sun reached his feet and steadily rose, throwing his body in golden light, JAebum watched himself. Jinyougn pressed a kiss to his cheek. "see, all good." JAebum smiled, he intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung's hand on his waist. "it's all good." He leaned back into his boyfriend watching the break of dawn.  
MArk andJAckson were passed out, half naked thankfully, on the couch. Jaebum sang softly as he made them coffee. Jinyoung simply enjoyed watching his boyfriend move around his kitchen after long. "hey, i was thinking." Jaebum turned to him. Jinyoung hummed. "HOw bout we do something bout it?" "bout what?" "everything Akira told us bout." Jinyoung nodded thoughtfully. "how?" "raise awarness, help people find the right pet for them, save animals that are in harm." "like an organization?" "yup. I know there are probably some out there, but maybe we could do our part to the people we can reach." "That sounds nice. We can do our bit to change our world if not the world." Jinyoung grinned making Jaebum smile. "and you know how Bam said he wanted to work with animals in a zoo, i thought Bam would like this." "oh my god! yes!! HE'd love this!" Jinyoung almost jumped. "I'm going to call him!"

Bambam looked between their excited faces. "What's going on?" He asked carefully. Jaebum told him bout their idea that mark and Jackson had loved too. Jackson was ready to support with his company and Mark was ready to use his platform for it too. BAmbam took all their information in, staring hard at the table top. "What do you think!? Jinyoung thought you'd do great heading this project." When bambam looked up, his eyes were filled with tears as he smiled at them. "Aw Bammie!!" Jackson was the first to hug him. "This is it maybe. This feels like my calling hyung!" He let them engulf him still crying. "why does everyone cry when they come to our home?" Jaebum teased. "Our home?" Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at him. Jaebum bit his tongue. "move in with me already!your stuff is here anyway." Jinyoung mouthed over their heads. Jaebum smiled his toothy grin. "ohkay!" "thank you.' Bambam sniffled. Jinyoung smiled. "It's all good."


End file.
